Special Forces Spy
by FanFlixs23
Summary: You are born Mileena's son and grow up to join the special forces as a spy. But can you hide your identity forever? Inspired by a Story made by Beyond Vergil on Wattpad.
1. Prince-Spy

You were born 20 years ago...

To your mother Mileena and your father which you have never met...

You woke up in your mothers arms to a rare emotion for her, love...

Birth

As your eyes opened, squinting from the light. Mileena smiled. You finally were able to fully open your eyes and look around. Mileena just looked and smiled at you, she considered you luck because you where born with her dream. You barely resembled her. You didn't have her tarkatan teeth that she considered her self cursed with.

You looked 100% like a human. Mileena was at first shocked by this but was later grateful for the fact that unlike her you wouldn't need to hide your face 24/7. She brought her face closer to you. You reached for her and at first ran the back of you hand across her teeth, but she didn't mind. You then reached the end of her face and grabbed her hair. You then gave it a yank. Ow, ow, ow said Mileena before she was able to get you to let go.

Mileena then brought you back down so you where closer to her chest. Then out of no where you burst into tears, Mileena tried calming you down to no results. She then felt your diaper to see if it was full but when she felt it she relised that wasn't the problem. Finally she reached over to grab a bottle of milk and put it in your mouth to see if you would drink it. When she put it in your mouth you started drinking it and stopped crying. Mileena then wiped the remaining tears away for your (e/c) eyes. "(y/n) don't cry, mommy is here." said Mileena.

7th Birthday

Through your entire life you have been kept a secret from almost everyone. At the age of five you asked your mother "Mileena" had told you it was to keep you safe. Only your mother and her trusted advisor Rain knew abought you.

You sat on your bed feeling lonely in your room. "I can't wait till this war is over and I can get out of being in this protection." (y/n) said. (y/n) just sat in the darkness, thinking about his life. Then (y/n)'s door opened up and Mileena walked in. Mileena had a bag on around her side, which most likely meant she was going somewhere. "(y/n), are you doing ok?" she asked. "Yeah" (y/n) responded.

Mileena walked over to your bed and put her arm around you. "(y/n) what's wrong?" Mileena asked. "I said nothing" (y/n) responded. "(y/n), be honest" said Mileena. "I know I have to be kept secret but, I don't want to be secluded" said (y/n). "I understand (y/n), but it's for your own good" said Mileena. "I know" (y/n) said. "I have a gift for you if it makes you feel any better" responded Mileena reaching into the bag.

Mileena then pulled out a Teddy Bear and handed it to you. You held it in bolth your hands and just stared at it. "I made before you where born, but I never reall had a purpose for it until now." said Mileena. You wrapped bolth your arms around your mother as tears filled your eyes and you said "I love you mom, thank you.". Mileena then hugged you back before breaking off the hug and standing up.

"Honey I have to go on a special mission, I'll be back" said Mileena. "Ok mom" (y/n) said. Mileena then walked out of the room to get ready. You just stared at the teddy for what felt like and hour, but was only for a minute. You then wiped the tears from your eyes a held the teddy bear close as you drifted off to sleep.

Modern Day

You woke up in you room in the special forces base. You relised you had fallen asleep in your armor. You opened the curtain to see it was day and awoken. You stared out the window thinking abought how you got here. The day your mother came into your room and told you abought her idea of getting you to join the special forces as a spy. Originally Mileena would never trust her little human boy as a spy, but that all changed at the age of ten when you bolth found out abought where the rest of the tarkatan dna in you went.

You were able to retract claws from your hands and also like your mother you had tarkatan teeth. But they where on the inside of your mouth and smaller. You could retract them in front of your normal teeth. Even though you like have your claws and teeth out more you couldn't because if someone found out you could be killed. The only time you were able to have your teeth out was when you had your (c) mask on.

You kept nothing from your old life, except for your teddy bear. Mileena knew you would be the perfect person for the job and you proved her right by getting on the most renouned team the special forces had Johnny Cage's team...


	2. Meeting

"Better start my day" y/n said obviously tired.

You opened up your arms and streched your back.

"Better get my self together" y/n thought out loud.

First you grabbed your blankest and set it so it was fully across your bed,

then y/n folded the blanket to be half way across the bed.

Then you walked to your bathroom.

Y/n then turned on the shower.

Slowly you began to strip down till you were completely naked, then you stepped into the shower and closed the curtains.

As the warm water hit your body you started to think abought what today had in store.

"Maybe you would finally be able to get some important information.

Then I could finally go home.

Back to the Kingdom.

Back to not having to hide who you were, at least not to this extent.

Back to mom..."

Y/n Ponderd on those thoughts for the length of your shower.

As you stepped out of the shower you dryed your self off with a towel.

Then you wiped the mirror to see your self.

You then relised you forgot to bring your teeth and nails back in from when you were cleaning your nails in the shower.

You then heard a knock on the door.

"We are having a meeting in 15 minutes!" annouced Johnny.

"Ok!" y/n responded.

You then heard Johnny walk away, most likely going to the next room.

You then dressed you self.

You then checked the time and saw that the meeting was in 5 minutes.

As you walked to the meeting room you thought abought what the meeting could possibly be abought.

"Does it have to do with my mom?

Does it have to do with me?

No...

Im just being paranoid." y/n thought.

You finally reached the meeting hall.

You then sat down.

"Ok everyone today we have a very important mission!" exclaimed Johnny.

"We will be going to a place where there have been multiple sightings of Quan-Chi." Johnny continued.

"Does everyone understand?" asked Johnny.

"Question!" exclaimed Cassie.

"Yes Cassie?" responded Johnny.

"Stopping Quan-Chi is great and all, but where the hell are we going?" Cassie asked.

"Well thats the thing..." said Johnny.

FanFlixs23: ooooo... A cliff hanger.

Sorry for such a short chapter but I have finally gotten the results but I would like to ask you all a question!

Do you guys wan't me to do more polls on this story?

Type #Yes for yes.

And #No for no.

If I do end up doing more polls they will be at the bottom of each chapter.

The only reason I would like to do more polls is to make it more of your journey, not just the random guys vision for you.

So please type your response in the reviews, I read every comment.

( Yes I don't have a life thanks for that comment... :( )

Please write what you think of this chapter in the review section.

And have a good day!


End file.
